vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Keeper
The Keeper is a character who first appeared on the fifth episode of . Early History Not much is known about her history. At some point in time she was trapped in the labyrinth by the Keeper before herself. Ultimately, she accepted the previous Keeper's deal and became the new Keeper. Then, in the eighties, she was found by guys in black suits and dropped into a giant pit, where for the next couple of decades, she remained trapped in darkness. Throughout Legacies Series Season Two In Screw Endgame, the Keeper appeared to Hope and Lizzie as they were guarding the Malivore portal. The two think nothing of it when she welcomes them to "the game", however when they are knocked down — and killed — crossing the street, they realize they are in the game upon their resurrection. Whilst in the game, Hope and Lizzie track down the Keeper, who reveals that they are inside a labyrinth, with only one way out. She explains that one of the two must take her place, thereby releasing her from the game, whilst the other is released also; otherwise, they must face the minotaur. Neither Hope or Lizzie take the Keeper's deal, instead, they run from the minotaur whilst the Keeper watches. Believing that she has something wrong with her — owing to the "visions" of Sebastian — and not wanting to merge with Josie, Lizzie knocks out Hope and tries to take the Keeper up on her deal. Lizzie agrees to take the Keeper's place, but changes her mind when she realizes that Hope will die instead of being set free. Lizzie breaks the Keeper's bracelet, which is the only thing providing protection from the minatour, and runs. Lizzie and Hope later kill the minotaur which frees everyone, including the Keeper, from the game. She later buys a drink in the Mystic Tap, and is absorbed by Ryan Clarke, presumably killing her. Personality The Keeper was a cold woman, who wanted nothing more to be free of the game at all costs. She was willing to lie to both Lizzie and Hope, telling them that if one of the two took her place, the other would be free. When Lizzie agreed to take the deal, she had no problem revealing that Hope would actually die. She seemed to have no moral compass when it came to the preservation of life, providing that she was the one to trap the two in the game in the first place. Physical Appearance The Keeper was a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes with prominent facial structure, including defined cheekbones and round lips. Powers and Abilities The Keeper possessed no magical abilities of her own. She did, however, possess a magical bracelet that granted her protection from the minotaur, however this was probably manufactured by the same person who created the game. Relationships Appearances Season Two *''Screw Endgame'' Name *'The Keeper' is a title used to refer to someone with possession over something, namely the labyrinth in which she was trapped. Trivia *The Keeper is used with dual meaning. It is both a title and the name of the woman trapped in the labyrinth. Gallery LGC205-004-The Keeper.png LGC205-030-The Keeper.png LGC205-032-Lizzie-The Keeper-Hope.png LGC205-060-Hope-The Keeper-Lizzie.png LGC205-080-The Keeper.png LGC205-084-The Keeper.png LGC205-095-Hope-Lizzie-The Keeper.png LGC205-097-The Keeper.png LGC205-133-The Keeper.png LGC205-137-The Keeper.png LGC205-139-Ryan-The Keeper.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Unknown status Category:Antagonists